The present invention relates to a lift truck for transferring reels to a user machine.
In particular, the present invention relates to a lift truck for transferring reels of strip material to a user machine comprising an unwinding unit, in turn comprising an unwinding head with a clamping member for positively engaging the core of the reel.
On known user machines of the aforementioned type, depending on the size and weight of the reels, these are normally fed to the machine and connected to the clamping member either manually by an operator, or by means of cumbersome, high-cost robot devices.